Seth Levine
Seth, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries ''series, is one of your character's neighbors and a potential love interest. He makes his first appearance in ''Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Seth has curly, light brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and dark stubble. In Book 1 he wears a plaid button-up shirt over a white undershirt with a pixelated picture. In Book 2 he wears a navy blue button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans. Personality Although his time in Hollywood has left him pessimistic in regards to chasing the 'Hollywood dream', he is willing to offer his assistance to Your Character when needed. He has described himself as "congenitally incapable of giving friends crap the minute (he sees) them" and as a "dorky comedian". Seth also has low self-esteem but can be confident when encouraged by Your Character. Background As a fellow Midwest Fly-over transplant (he is from Ohio), Seth was previously a highly sought after waiter for celebrity parties and events. However, his career is now over, for unknown reasons. He now works a series of part-time jobs, including limo-driving, to get by. His current passion is comedy, inspired by the comedian Flip Marino whom he looks up to. He works gigs at local comedy clubs, hoping for his big break. He becomes the script doctor/screenwriter for Tender Nothings when Matt buys the rights from the studio. Relationships Your Character Your Character is Seth's neighbor who lives across the hall. He takes a liking to her when they first meet. Throughout the story Seth is there to support your budding career, while you support his. Gloria Gloria is one of Seth's neighbors. Matt While Seth and actor Matt Rodriguez have no interactions, Seth learns about him and other people you work with through talks with Your Character. After finding out that Matt will finance Tender Nothings with his own money in Chapter 14, Seth jokingly asks, "Do you think I'm his type?". Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= Seth.png SethRCDFull.PNG|Ch. 1 Seth suit.png|Suit Seth Full view of suit.png|Full view of suit RCDSethShirtlessinthemoonlight.jpg|Shirtless |-|Book 2= SethBK2Full.png|Seth's outfit in Book 2 (Full) Seth Book 2.png Miscellaneous SethisBiConfirmation.png|Confirmation of Seth being Bi 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interest in BK2, CH1 Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 4, his last name is revealed to be Levine. *During his stand-up gig in Book 1, Chapter 10, Seth revealed he is Jewish. *In a Facebook response to a player, PB revealed on Monday, March 12, 2018 that Seth is bisexual. ** If Your Character chooses to not go with Thomas Hunt in Book 2, chapter 2 and mentions to the group that she ran into Hunt, he comments on how he thinks that his eyes are dreamy. *In Book 1, Chapter 15 it is revealed that Seth has been hired by Matt as a Script Doctor thanks to Chazz Javellana. He was subsequently made the screenwriter and will be given proper credit for his work in Tender Nothings. * Ahead of the Book 2 Premiere, on June 12, 2018 Pixelberry released a blog post talking about Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. **Andrew, one of the writers for this book confirmed that Seth is actually Choices’ first canonically Jewish Love interest. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/12/red-carpet-diaries-book-2 *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that Seth, alongside the other three love interests have received an updated look. **Additionally, as of this book and chapter, he is no longer one of your neighbors due to Your Character moving into a new home. *In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that him and Teja Desai are collaborating on a comedy movie starring Josh Morello. *He shares the same forename as Seth, a character from the #LoveHacks series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT